Beranabus
| last appearance = }} The Demonata Beranabus is a magician, much more powerful than a mage, part demon, and has devoted his life to capturing the missing pieces of the Kah-Gash and uniting them to destroy the entire Demonata's universe. Demon Thief In Demon Thief, Kernel Fleck encounters Beranabus during a demon attack, Kernel followed him and the Disciples through the window that they had created to ask them to help find his brother, Art. But throughout the book, Kernel finds out that he can create windows by the patches of light that he has been able to see for his entire life. Beranabus tells Kernel that he cannot run off and help find a baby, that there are more important things to worry about, and that he is probably dead anyway. Not believing Beranabus, Kernel decides to tag along, hoping that they might run into his little brother. As the book continues, Art Kernel's "brother", is revealed to be Artery, one of Lord Loss' familiars. Though most about his past is unknown, he claims that a demon universe featuring a waterfall of blood was a favorite place of his mother. He says that his mother was "not as such" a magician, and died after he was born. He has also shown contempt towards his father. He confesses that as a child, he felt confused and alone in the world. Slawter (book) Beranabus does not appear in Slawter, but is mentioned by Shark. Bec (book) Beranabus is shown at a younger age in the book Bec. At this point in his life, Beranabus is known only as Bran. He cannot speak very well or process right and wrong very easily. In Bec, there is a small rath that has been under the attack of demons for months. All other surrounding raths have been overthrown by the Demonata. After a particularly large fight with the demons, the rath is visited by Bran. Bran ran quickly to the front gate shouting, "Demons, Run fast!" and then plopped himself down in front of the gate. After the villagers are told by the Priestess, Bec, that he is no threat, they allow him in. He then tells them over and over, "Demons, Run Fast!" therefore being nicknamed: Run Fast. Bran then convinces the rath's king to let him bring a few warriors to help "fight demons": Bec, Goll, Connla and Fiachna. It turns out that Bran was leading them to a druid named Drust. Drust tells them that they must come with him and help him close the tunnel between worlds. They all agree to help him, for they know that the demons are getting stronger, and that if they don't close the tunnel, they will all surely die. Bran decides to tag along with them all, not really knowing what's going on. After a few days, "Run Fast" begins to grow close to Bec, and is always leaning against her, calling her "Flower". After many struggles with demons and an encounter with a Demon Master, Lord Loss, they finally make it to the tunnel. The opening is surrounded by demons! So Drust and Bec try to make as safe a shield as they can and storm the tunnel. In the process Goll is killed, and is figured that Connla is a traitor. In a daze, Drust grabs Bec and hurries to close the tunnel before they are all killed. But then Bran throws a knife into Drust's back, over-hearing the he was going to sacrifice Bec. Bec then is forced to sacrifice Drust to the tunnel to close it. As the tunnel closes, Bran runs out and Bec is then trapped as the cave closes around her. Bran screamed, "Bec!" the first name he has ever said, as the tunnel closed. Blood Beast/Demon Apocalypse Throughout Blood Beast, Beranabus (in a way) stalks Grubbs, after hearing about the Grady curse and about the cave opening. Although no character makes any direct confrontation with him, Beranabus appears as a bum lurking around Carcery Vale after Loch Gossel's death. After a confrontation with Grubbs, Beranabus is not seen until Grubbs boards a plane with Juni Swan. By this point Grubbs has already changed into a werewolf and has been told by Juni that he killed Ma and Pa Spleen. Disgusted with himself, he runs away with Juni. Soon after take-off, Grubbs learned that Juni had been working with Lord Loss the whole time, even at Slawter. Grubbs is almost killed by Lord Loss, when Beranabus rescues him from the plane by smashing a hole in the side of the plane. Beranabus then coaxes Grubbs to use his magic and fly out with him to safety. Beranabus takes him to a cave in the middle of a desert where he meets Kernel Fleck. From then on, Beranabus is then further educated about the cave, who opened it, and if Lord Loss was interested in using it. At the end of the book, Beranabus joins Grubbs, Kernel Fleck, Meera Flame and several other Disciples and attack the cave. But they never make it, and are almost killed by demons when Bec rises up from the cave(the same cave that she was imprisoned in 1600 years ago) and joins with Grubbs and Kernel to form: the Kah-Gash. They then, unknowingly, go back in time before the tunnel opened and defeat Lord Loss and his familiars by killing the key to the tunnel. At first they thought that it was Juni, but after killing her, they find out that the key, is actually: Bill-E. Before the tunnel completely opens, Beranabus and Grubbs see a pitch black "shadow" that they later find out is the "commander" of the demon apocalypse. After the tunnel is closed and the protective spells have been recast, Bec assumes the body of Bill-E and molds it into her original form, powers and all. At the end of the book, Beranabus takes Kernel and Grubbs back to the realm of the Demonata, to resume their demon killing and to learn of this shadow demon. Death's Shadow In Death's Shadow, we learn about Beranabus' history through subsequent chapters throughout the book titled Snapshots of Beranabus. Snapshots of Beranabus I His mother was raped by a demon and fell pregnant with its child. She was banished to the Minotaur's Labyrinth, where she gave birth soon after arriving. Before her death at the hands of The Minotaur, she named her newborn son Beranabus. The Minotaur was about to kill Beranabus, but stopped once it realized that the child was not afraid of him. The Minotaur decided to raise Beranabus, growing to love him as if her were his own child. As the years went on, the Minotaur was eventually killed by a man named Theseus. Beranabus was upset about the loss of his surrogate father, weeping into his corpse while Theseus looked on in confusion. Theseus then offered to take Beranabus with him, assuming that he was a victim of the Minotaur. Beranabus scowled and roared in anguish at Theseus, who left him behind without a second thought. Sometime later, Beranabus left the Labyrinth in hopes of finding other demons. Snapshots of Beranabus II. Beranabus enjoyed watching demons kill but couldn't find his way to their world. So he spends the most part of his teen years trying to hunt down some passage into the Demonata's universe. After years of searching, he runs across a demon attack in a small village. After watching the demons kill a few bystanders, they escape through a window, and he follows. Beranabus then spends a good chunk of his life in the Demonata Universe, watching demons run freely, killing without a cause. Beranabus is mesmerized by death, because he doesn't really understand it. Beranabus leaves the demon universe by accident through a window, still fascinated by death he travel around the human world looking to see if people learned to "die any differently." Beranabus soon discovers that he has grown to dislike death in the human world, demons laughed at death, but people here mourned the dead. Beranabus found it hard to wring pleasure from their pain. He set out to find a way back to the Demonata Universe so he could return to the way he used to be and enjoy death with complete abandonment, untouched by the misery of others. Along the way, he would try saying words and names, including his own, to help him speak better. But as a young child, Beranabus was very scatterbrained, and couldn't pronounce much more than single-syllable words. As such, he couldn't say his own name very clearly, and could only manage 'Bran'. He then ends up going through the events in Bec in an effort to return to the Demonata Universe but he fell in love with Bec gave her the nickname "Flower". Snapshots of Beranabus III. After seeing Bec swallowed up by the darkness of the cave, Beranabus tried in vain to reopen the cave in the hopes that he could save the young girl he grew to love, but as time went on he realized that the cave wouldn't open. Thus, he turned away and left the cave forever. Beranabus traveled back the way he came during the events of Bec, mourning his loss. Once he reached the cliff's edge, Beranabus gave into despair and threw himself off of it, resigning to die with the memories of those he loved as his last. However, he was instead saved by the Old Creatures, who resided below the cliff side. Beranabus first despised the Old Creatures for not doing anything to prevent the Demon attacks, but The Old Creatures simply responded with the promise that he would see Bec again if he served as Earth's defender against The Demonata. It was all Beranabus needed to be convinced and spent the next few centuries training under The Old Creatures, harnessing his abilities as a magician. Sometime later, Beranabus returned to the cavern after hunting demons in The Demonata's Universe to find that The Old Creatures had left. He eventually found the last of The Old Creatures, who had stayed behind to await his return, who states that they must leave Earth behind. Beranabus begs them to stay and fight The Demonata alongside him, but it refuses, telling Beranabus that he is Earth's protector. The Old Creature then tells Beranabus of an ancient weapon known as The Kah-Gash, that was broken into an unknown number of pieces eons ago. The Old Creature states that the Kah-Gash would give Beranabus the power to destroy The Demonata's Universe. Sometime after his training with The Old Creatures, Beranabus tracked down and killed the Demon that raped his mother, taking its head as prize. But overtime we would weep over his fathers head, both in sorrow and in anger. Wolf Island This books begins with Beranabus, Kernel, and Grubbs fighting a demon in the Demonata universe. They have been hunting down and questioning demons about the intentions and where-abouts of The Shadow, whom they have named after his appearance. Beranabus then joins Shark, Meera, and Grubbs after they come through a window. They inform them that Dervish has had a heart attack and is in a hospital. Kernel then forms a window to the hospital and find Bec battling two demons. Beranabus steps up and wards off the demons and goes over to make sure Bec is alright.. Later, on the roof of the hospital, Juni Swan/Nadia Moore is seen and they fight her until she runs off in to the Demonata's universe. It is then concluded that The Lambs were responsible for the attacks at Carcery Vale and possibly the hospital. Beranabus then leaves Grubbs, Meera, and Shark to find The Lambs and find out the meaning of all of the attacks. Towards the end of the book, Juni reveals to Grubbs that a trap had been set for Bec and that Beranabus had died. Grubbs shrugged it off in the moment, but later resented the magician for dying when he did when more and more demons cross through to their universe. Dark Calling In this book, Beranabus returns as a spirit within Death's physical form. He is set free along with the other trapped spirits once Death's body is temporarily destroyed. Hell's Heroes Bec shows Grubbs a flashback of when he, Kernal and Beranabus encountered Cretin, as a means for persuading Grubbs not to slaughter all of the Demonata. Also as the universe is remade it is mentioned Death must never become a physical thing. In the next universe this means that he would not die so soon. Appearance Appearance-wise, he wears a very old suit with a flower in his button-hole (to remind him of Bec), and has dirty teeth, and wears no shoes (this is revealed to help the flow of magic through the body) leading to an overall very unkempt appearance. In his demon form he has large muscles on his arms and legs,tough,dark skin that closely resemble scales.He also has a 15 feet long tail with spikes poking out of it with several mouths full of sharp teeth and forked tongues,he has purplish,scaly skin,dark gray eyes(round like a fly's)with his mouth being three times the size of a humans head filled with fangs that look more like stalactites and stalagmites than teeth,and yellowish blood streaming from his nose. Personality In his youth, Beranabus was scatterbrained and childish. He enjoyed watching demons kill humans and each other, not because he was evil, but because he didn't understand what was going on. His demon side made him literally bloodthirsty during his early years as he drank blood whilst living with the Minotaur. For many years he was unable to pronounce his name; the closest he could get to Beranabus was Bran. Therefore people called him Bran. His innocent and childish demeanour caused many people to take pity on him and some tried to raise him as their own, but since Beranabus loved to be on the move he always left people that could potentially become his adopted family. However when Beranabus met Bec McConn he instantly fell in love with her and this allowed him to overcome his more demonic side and become as near to a human as a demon and human hybrid can get. Beranabus loved Bec so much that he killed Drust in order to stop him from sacrificing her, not understanding that there had to be a sacrifice in order to close the tunnel between universes. He called Bec, "Flower" as a sign of his love for her. It was because of Bec that Beranabus made a breakthrough on his scatterbrained childishness and matured into a mighty magician. After Bec died, Beranabus grew to loath the Demonata and devoted his life to defeating them. He was trained by the Old Creatures who also told him about the Kah Gash. Beranabus spent many centuries searching for the legendary weapon. He was a loner by nature, and originally preferred to fight the Demons by himself, but many mages and magicians followed him to help save mankind from the demonic creatures. Beranabus would sometimes take small groups of Disciples into the demon universe when he felt he needed them. Although he was very magically strong, Beranabus was often criticised by the Disciples for being cold and unfeeling, giving up humans in smaller battles for the search for the Kah-Gash. He was also criticised for being somewhat cruel in his methods for recruiting mages into the Disciples, and for keeping them in the group against their will. Kernel Fleck believed that, although some think that he didn't have feelings, he simply did a better job of hiding them than others. On rare occasions, Beranabus does risk his life to save a single individual as proven when he saved Sharmilla from falling into a moat of demon sharks. Beranabus was ecstatic when Bec returned from the dead and still loved her just as much as he had done when he was a child. Bec was one of the few people that Beranabus revealed his true feelings too. However at one point Beranabus said that he would, if he had to, kill Bec to stop her piece of the Kah Gash from falling into the hands of Lord Loss. Fortunately he didn't have to. Bec felt no resentment towards her old friend for suggesting to kill her as she was also afraid that it might be necessary. Just before he succumbed to the wounds inflicted by Death, Beranabus looked at Bec and said "Flower" showing his undying love for her. Beranabus possessed exceptional strength of character, managing to control his demon half for his entire life and was the only known spirit trapped inside Death that didn't lose his mind. However Kernel thought that he was getting dangerously close to insanity. His sheer willpower, along with his incredible magical abilities, made him one of the most dangerous enemies of the Demonata in human history. Powers and abilities Because he was both a demon and ''a magician, Beranabus was one of the most, if not ''the ''most, powerful magician in history, second only perhaps to Grubbs. Thanks to his tremendous magical skill, Beranabus was able to survive among the Demonata for centuries. His abilities in combat were formidable and he was able to fight countless demons simultaneously, combat Lord Loss as an equal, and even hold his own against Death itself, albeit with help from his demon side. Beranabus was capable of flying without casting a spell. He was able to open windows between universes more quickly than mages such as Dervish but not as quickly as Kernel Fleck. Beranabus was also able to create magical barriers which he could hold up for a long period of time, as long as he had nothing else to focus on. In his youth, Beranabus had the ability to run extremely fast, earning him the name "Run Fast". He was also able to tame lesser demons such as Vein whom he treated like a dog rather than a vicious monster. It could be said that if Beranabus fought Lord Loss in his demon form, he could have easily over powered him and eliminated Lord Loss. However due to his doubts on being able to return to his normal state, he refused to transform and only did so when he knew he would die. With his demon form it could also be suggested that he could take on a greater demon master as an equal or at the least hold his own against one. In his demon form he was able to combat death, holding his own and even gaining an upper hand on various parts of the battle. The only reason that death killed Beranabus, was because he focused on destroying the lodestone as he knew that death could not be killed but temporarily stopped. Even when he wasn't a demon he was able to fight numerous high tier demons simultaneously without pushing himself overboard. Due to these factors, he was highly regarded by others. Often being mentioned in times of trouble, with Disciples stating that Beranabus could have prevented this if he was still alive. Appearances Demon Thief - Introduced as Beranabus. Slawter - Referenced by Shark. Bec - Introduced as Run Fast/Bran. Blood Beast Demon Apocalypse Death's Shadow - Beranabus' Death. Wolf Island - Events leading up to Death's Shadow but from Grubb's Perspective. Dark Calling - Events leading up to Death's Shadow but from Kernel's Perspective. Beranabus makes a brief return as a spirit when Kernel, Grubb's and Bec enter Death's physical body. Trivia Despite claims that he is sixteen-hundred years old, Bec refers to Beranabus as "The three-thousand year old legend" upon his death in '''Death's Shadow'. Implying that he lived far longer than even he remembers. This is supported within the Snapshots of Beranabus chapters of Death's Shadow, wherein it is stated that Beranabus had lived for centuries before he encountered Drust in Bec Category:Characters